ucosfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghosts
}}} was the fourth episode of the eleventh series of New Tricks. Synopsis Official BBC Synopsis When Steve McAndrew's teenage son Stewie is arrested for drug possession, he finds himself face to face again with his ex-wife Tricia as they try to save the boy from a downward spiral. And after a distressed dementia patient escapes her care home to report a murder, the team look into the disappearance of a policeman, possibly murdered but missing since 1956. Plot to be added Cast *DCI Sasha Miller - Tamzin Outhwaite *Gerry Standing - Dennis Waterman *Steve McAndrew - Denis Lawson *Dan Griffin - Nicholas Lyndhurst *Nancy Evans - Ann Firbank (Emma Ballantine as Young Nancy) *Emma - Emily Taaffe *Harry Page - Louis Mahoney *Tricia McAndrew - Julie Graham *Peggy - Georgine Anderson (Ruby Thompson as Young Peggy) *Jimmy Hargreaves - Samuel Taylor *Terry Hargreaves - Jasper Jacob (Arthur Shuttleworth as Young Terry) *Stewie McAndrew - Keith Ramsay *Hannah - Katherine Jakeways *Police Officer - Lucy Ellinson Crew Sourced directly from episode's credit sequence. Writing *Written by Matt Evans *Created by Roy Mitchell *Created by Nigel McCrery Directing *Directed by Philip John * 1st Assistant Director - Mark Hedges * 2nd Assistant Director - David Chalsrey * 3rd Assistant Director - Jodie Cowman * Floor Runner - Toby Evans * Director of Photography - Peter Sinclair * Casting Director - Julia Duff CDG * Casting Assistant - Sacha Green Production Department *Executive Producer (Wall to Wall) - Richard Burrell * Executive Producer (BBC) - Polly Hill * Line Producer - Ian Scaife * Associate Producer - Roy Mitchell * Production Manager - Emily Draper * Production Secretary - Harriet Patton * Production Runner - Zak Klein * Production Accountant - Josie Kelly * Production Designer - Anthony Ainsworth '' * Assistant Production Accountant - ''Mark Woods * Police Advisor - Charlie Moore * Publicity - Caren Davies Locations *Series Location Manager - Susannah Booker * Location Manager - Adam Betterton * Unit Manager - Rachel Hyde * Unit Manager - Joanna Warne * Location Assistant - Charlotte Hemsley Camera and Electrical Department Camera *Focus Puller - Alex Howe * Clapper Loader - Jackson Taylor * Camera Trainee - Alba Ruiz * Camera Grip - Terry Pate Electrical *Gaffer - Joe Judge * Best Boy - David Bourke * Electrician - John Powell * Electrician - Richard Anderson Sound Department *Sound Mixer - Simon Bishop * Sound Maintenance Engineer - Jason Bennett * Sound Assistant - Celine Durand Watts Art Department *Art Director - Jane Broomfield * Standby Art Director - Sarah Paddison * Props Buyer - Janet Willmott * Graphic Designer - Sophie Powell * Art Department Assistant - Laura Miller * Props Master - Colin Bradbury * Standby Props - Kenny Palmer * Props Handler - Simon Bradbury-Philip * Props Handler - Max Grant * Props Handler - Doug Irvine * Standby Carpenter - Andrew Smith Movement *Stunt Arranger - Gordon Seed Costume Department *Costume Designer - Eleanor Baker * Costume Supervisor - Sandy Lloyd * Costume Standby - Billy Haynes * Costume Trainee - Bethany Cross * Make-Up/Hair Designer - Pat Hay * Make-Up/Hair Artist - David Watkin * Make-Up/Hair Artist - Lizzie Judd * Make-Up Trainee - Daisy Lyddon Editing Department *Series Script Editor - Rosalie Carew * Script Supervisor - Caroline Holder * Assistant Editor - Conor Mackey * Dubbing Mixer - Billy Mahoney * Dialogue Editor - Roger Dobson * Effects Editor - Arran Mahoney * Colourist - Asa Shoul * Online Editor - Nick Anderson * Editor - Paul Endacott Music * Composed by Warren Bennett * "It's Alright" - Written by Mike Moran, Sung by Dennis Waterman Trivia *This episode received number here million viewers. Category:Series 11